L's new heir
by PZLMKBB
Summary: A new kid has come into Wammy's house his name is Juer, and he has been asked by L himself to do a investagation what will happen, will he solve it on his own or will he expeaince death read to find out


Message from the author: hey all this is another Death Note fanfic, the new boy Juer is basically me as a gifted child hah ha of course Juer is an alias, anyway please be kind in your reviews this is a fanfic that has some background story on my character Juer, whom is my Death Note OC anyway enjoy

It was a cold rainy day, Near Matt and Mello had been called into, Rodgers office, Rodger said

"Boys we have a new successor to L, just like you he is going by an alias, his name is Juer, and it is pronounced Jer"

Near played with his toys and said without looking up

"Welcome to the orphanage Juer, I'm Near I hope we will have some friendly competition"

Juer just stood there in his black leather jacket, long blue jeans staring at the floor, sighed and said

"Thank you Near, as do I"

Matt played his Nintendo DS and also without looking up asked Juer this

"Juer, do you like games?"

This time Juer looked up a little and ran his fingers through his short black hair and said

"Yes and your name would be?"

Matt without a glance said

"The name is Matt; now Juer I suggest you remember that name well"

Juer looked up to Matt's face and said, very well then Matt I shall, he looked over and saw Mello ripping into some chocolate and asked

"Boy do you have any more chocolate left?"

Mello glared at Juer and said

"Not for you, and my name isn't boy it's Mello"

Juer looked at Mello and said

"Sorry Mello I do hope you can forgive me and allow me to be your friend"

After about 20 minuets Rodger had introduced Juer to everyone in the orphanage

Juer smiled and thanked Rodger for the tour and asked were Near Matt and Mello were, Rodger showed Juer to the dining hall as it was dinner time and he knew that the boys would be there well Mello and Matt at least would be there, as they are always eating.

Juer found a few tables all the kids were asking Juer to sit with them, Juer looked around and saw a table with Mello and Matt, and a table with Near and Linda, Juer sighed and grabbed a coin out of his pocket, he flipped it and said

"Heads Near and Linda, Tails Mello and Matt, which will it be?"

He caught the coin and saw it was on heads

"Hmm heads I best head of there"

When Juer arrived he sat down at the table, Near said

"Hello Juer how nice of you to join us at the meal of lunch time"

Juer stared to eat his pie; whilst he was eating Linda turned to Juer and said

"So Juer I here that you are over Near in becoming L's successor, very impressive"

Juer munched on his pie before looking up and said

"yeah it is I guess, I dunno"

For the first time in his life Near was surprised as he said

"What the Juer is ahead of me, why didn't Rodger tell me!"

Before Linda could answer Rodger walked in and said

"Juer you have a visitor, he is a very important person"

With a sigh Juer got up and followed Rodger, when he got into his office he saw L

"Greetings Juer, I am L"

Without emotion as usual Juer said

"Hello L it is nice to meet you"

"The same here Juer"

L said in reply, L then turned to Rodger and said

"Rodger I thought you said he was my successor, I don't see much in this boy"

"L he may not seem like much but he is really intelligent, more so then Near"

Rodger had replied, with a sigh as if he had told this to all the Wammy kids before

"very good then, now Juer I have a task for you, I have been asked to lead a investigation in the USA by the FBI and I would like you to do this for me, it is not difficult, but I don't think this case needs me on it, so that's why I'm hiring you on to do this Juer"

L said in a voice that sounded like he trusted Juer already

"thank you L, I will be glad to do this just please allow me to pack my things, I hope to leave tomorrow"

Juer replied with some emotion for the first time since he entered Wammy's

"that I shall, Juer now go we leave first thing tomorrow we meet outside the entrance"

L replied to Juer before he ran off to pack his things

"Rodger I thought you said Juer has Asperger, he seems to show some emotion"

L said in some confusion

"that he does L he just shows it when he just shows it when he likes something or cannot do a certain task"

Rodger replied to L

'interesting, thank you Rodger see you tomorrow"

L said before he left

Message from the author thank you for reading this I hope you all like it =) and btw I am not picking on ppl with Asperger or any form of Autism, I suffer from Asperger myself so yea if you don't have anything nice to say about that fuck of and die


End file.
